Athletic Charming
Athletic Charming is a 2015 introduced and all around character. Athletic is daughter of a pair of Charmings, and is the fourth quintuplet. She is a royal for she has a love for fight dragons and saving people, even if it is her sisters. Character Personality Athletic is a girl who feeds on adventures and loves danger, dragons, and, well adventure. She appears to be a hero-girl, because she is. She didn't want to be a princess, she wanted to be the hero and save the princes. After she made this choice, her parents decide that a hero should not be stuck in a class all day doing princess stuff, so she has the right to go at of her castell and do what ever she wants. She loves this choice, and when at Ever After High, she forgets she doesn't have this choice there. Freedom has many achievements such as slaying twelve dragons in twelve minuets, and taking over an evil village. Appearance Athletic has medium/long black hair with a braid on her right bang. She has blue eyes and is around five foot six. Fairy tale – Fairy Tale Name Here How the Story Goes There are many stories with the general, "Prince Charming" character. The prince charming's mostly find some maiden in the woods while on a hunt, surviving on her own or with a brother, and falls in love with her because the really see nothing past ' looks. How does Character Name come into it? Athletic's mother is the sister to Daring and Dexter's dad. Her mother, Gorgeous, married a king, became a Queen of a small kingdom, and soon found out she was having a child. Kindness was the child's planned name, but the soon found out it was twins, and named one Belle. Kindness Grace Freedom Charming and Belle Freedom Bright Charming. But when the supposed twins were born, the doctors had made a mistake, a BIG one, and that it was really quintuplets. Relationships Family Her direct family is her Queen Gorgeous, King Handsome, and the rest of the quintuplets, Kindness, Grace, Freedom and Bright. She never was close to her mother because there was no need for her to teach her princess stuff, while her dad and her were two peas in a pod. Her father toke her on all kinds of adventures and she Her other family are her cousins. There are Dexter, Daring, Darling, Derek, and a lot more. Athletic is one a grate relationship with Darling and even Daring, who puts down his mirror to Friends Kindness Charming, Belle Charming, Grace Charming, and Brightness Charming are her best friends. She is also good friends with Darling Charming Pet She has a pet pig that she named Sir Porkchopsalot. Romance As a hero, Athletic will soon find her love after saving them. Outfits Basic Legacy Day Getting Fairest Trivia *Is sometimes called Free, the queen, or the Freedom Catcher. *Was born at 12:07 on March 14th. *Is the fourth oldest of the quintuplets. Quotes Notes *Athletic comes from strong, a quality a princess should have. Category:Royals Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:ScytheSasinOc Category:Charmings